Straight on till Dawn
by misslisa
Summary: Sequel to "First star to the right" Fairy Queen. Present Time. What happens when Regina and Tink meet again in Neverland? The meeting will not be a pleasant one, as Tink had to wait over 28 years for her love. Will they find a way to end up together or will Emma come between them?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! the first part to the sequel for "First star to the right". Hope you like it! Don't forget to let me know what you think :)**

**X Lisa**

* * *

Tinkerbell still had a hard time believing her eyes. Regina was in Neverland, and for once not because Rumplestiltskin had brought her here to end a deal. She had come with a large group of people, all in clothes she was not accustomed to. Tink didn't recognize the people, except Hook of course. It seemed they were searching for a boy kidnapped by Peter. The fairy was not sure what was happening. Could it be an illusion made by the island? She decided to follow them around, she had missed her queen.

Regina was very different than when she had last seen her. She had cut her hair short and her look was different. Maybe the clothes made the difference. They did not seem like they came from the fairytale land, which is why Tink could not believe it was Regina. It hurt seeing her again like this. Far away, far from her reach. Regina and the blond woman had trailed behind from the group. Tink moved around in the bushes, finding the perfect spot to eaves drop. Sometimes she wished she still had wings, it made this some much easier. Nevertheless, Tink was always watching, always observing. There wasn't much else for her to do in her life.

"What did you do to her?" The blonde woman asked. Regina seemed startled. "What... why would you assume I did something?" "You met her before right? In the Enchanted forest?" Who could they be talking about? Seeing them together, standing so close, all alone in the small clearing hurt Tink's feelings. If only she could be standing opposite Regina... She had missed her so much. "We have a complicated history." Tink focused on the conversation again. For a sec her memories had gotten the best of her but she could not afford to lose focus. There was too much at stake. "If she sees me, she won't help. If she is the only way in, me staying out of the way is probably the best thing for Operation Henry." There it was. That name again, Henry. Was he the boy Peter kidnapped? Tink suddenly felt sick. She felt like she was watching an intimate moment between two lovers and suddenly it became apparent why "Green" was the best nickname for her. Jealousy was all she could feel right now.

"It's best if she doesn't see me. Don't worry about Tinkerbell." And with those words, all her jealousy exploded. She remembered her?! And she did not come looking for her, but instead was with that blonde bimbo?! Tink was furious, and felt rejected. After all those years, Regina simply didn't care enough. Sure, Tink hadn't been an angel herself, but she always knew they were endgame. She guessed wrong then. Tink saw the blond woman leave, and she straightened her back. SNAP! She accidentally stepped on a twig. If only they hadn't heard her.

Regina stood up. "Let's get this over with shall we?"Oh god no. She had heard me. No point in hiding now... Tink gulped and prepared herself to face her soul mate. She moved the branches aside and was finally face to face with the woman she loved. "Complicated history huh? That's quite a diplomatic way of describing it." Even now the jealous rage had not left the fairy's body. It was all she could think about. "You look terrible." said the Queen. How dare she? Does she not know what she had put the fairy through? Even if she might not remember the times they had seen each other after they met, she had done enough damage. "Are you trying to provoke me?" she spat out in an angered hiss. "Come and get me Tinkerbell." That comment did not do any good towards Tink's anger. If anything, it was like adding fire to a flame. It was unstoppable. "You think you are so smart. But you're gonna fail." Before Regina could react Tink blew Fairy dust in her face, knocking her out. It was time for some questioning. Tink was ready to show Regina what 28 years of time could make a difference, and it isn't pretty.


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

**Chapter 2 is finally here! I dedicate this chapter to my friend Esmee, who has had quite the rough week. I hope the bits and pieces of SwanQueen can cheer you up! :)**

**As always. enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tink kept pacing inside her cave. She should have woken up already, it's been too long. All the rage and anger she had felt before was gone, overruled by fear. Fear for Regina. The woman was still laying still on the ground, knocked out by the dust. Tink was ready to pull her hair out. She could not have overdosed on the dust, could she? Oh god what had she done. So many years using the damn stuff and _now_ she got it wrong?! Focus Tink, don't lose it. Let's think back. She had used one handful. One handful was equal to knocking out a magical being of great power. Half was for humans. Regina was a powerful queen that was able to use magic. The dust should have only knocked her out for half an hour, just enough to bring her back to her cave, but now it's been over 3 hours. It's like all her magic was gone and she had become human. But that was impossible right? One thing was sure, Regina had changed more than she had anticipated. She could hardly recognize her love.

Finally figuring out the pacing won't make Regina wake up faster, Tink sat down with a loud sigh and stared at Regina. She looked so different. Her long hair was gone, and had been replaced by a short bob. But what Tink was most surprised about were the clothes. Those were hardly practical, and they looked so... un-enchanted. Regina was always one to show off her flair and power, now she just seemed ordinary. Tink sighed again. She will never get her old love back. Just thinking how Regina had acted around the other blonde woman said enough. Sparks were definitely flying between them. And who could blame Regina? Twenty eight years had passed, in which she had not seen Regina. Clearly she had found another. The blonde was a pretty girl, and she radiated strength. Something Tink was lacking at the moment.

She thought back to her days as a fairy. Things had been so much easier than. She had a decent life, had a nice flower to live in. She could flutter around all she wanted, and _help_ people. Right now all she could do was almost kill Regina. Her life sucked. And for the millionth time that day Tinkerbell sighed.

"Please quit the sighing. You sound like balloon deflating." The sassy comment was followed by a groan. "What did you put in that fairy dust, crunched up bricks?" Regina tried to sit up and grabbed her head. "Regina you are awake!" Tinkerbell rushed towards her love, grabbing onto her arm to make sure she was not dreaming. It was like a heavy weight was lifted off her shoulder, she was alive! However, her happiness was quickly wiped away as Regina shrugged of her hand and moved away from her. "Get away from me, you stupid fairy. I don't trust you, you once tried to take away all that was mine. You are no friend of mine." Tinkerbell looked heartbroken at the woman who was glaring intensively at her. Why did it have to be like this everytime.. "Regina... please.. please just listen to me." Regina didn't move as she seemed to think about what was going on. Her eyes moved up and down, taking in the women that was pleading for her to listen. Finally she seemed to have made up her mind, and responded with one simple word: "Why?"

Tinkerbell was taken aback. She did not expect this response, but nevertheless it pleased her. Regina really did change. Years back she would have already attacked her with her magic. Was this the doing of the blonde? Regina seemed calmer, and more _happy_? Did she finally find happiness? "I was always your friend and more, even though you might not remember it." Regina raised one eyebrow. "And why would I not remember something like that, Glitterwings? Surely I'd remember starting to believe in you again. Do not trick me, even though I have a headache I can still kill you." There was the old Regina again. Well here we go again.

"Regina, this is not the second time we meet. Between the first time we met and now we have seen each other eighteen times. However, the last time was about 28 years ago..." Tink had told this story many times before, but it never became easier. She always met resistance, and it was always hard to let go of her guard and confess her feelings. It was always the same, and it hurt everytime. But Regina was worth it. "Then why would I not remember that?" Regina was sceptical, as Tink had predicted. This is how it always went.

"That is Rumplestiltskin's doing. We once made a deal, and you always had to pay the price. This is not the first time you visited Neverland Regina. It always took place in the same way. We'd meet, we'd fight, we'd makeup and you'd leave again. However, after the last time I kind of lost hope. It's been 28 years Regina, and I know you are with the blonde one now. But does she really make you happy? Regina finally you are here without Rumplestilskin's help! There is no price of magic to pay now, we can finally find happiness." Tink had to take a second to calm herself down. She had started to ramble, excitement because of the new chance in love had taken over.

"Regina, I love you. Always have, always will."

And with that Tinkerbell had done her speech. "You... what... me?" Regina was so confused and started mumbling incoherently. "How? When? We?" She looked dumbstruck. Sure Tinkerbell had sped up the process, but she had waited enough time. It was her turn to be happy. Tinkerbell crouched next to where Regina was sitting and grabbed her hand. She looked her in the eye meaningfully and placed small kisses on her hand. She could see Regina's body language start to change, but the panic and confusion did not leave her eyes. Regina's body recognised her soul mate, but her mind still needed time to catch up. Tink stroked Regina's hand with her thumb and continued to place kisses all over. Regina was finally silent, just enjoying the moment.

It was a truely magical moment, until a shout pierced the tranquil silence. "Regina, are you in there? I am here to save you!"

Dammit. The blonde was back.


End file.
